Gabriela did 44 fewer push-ups than Emily at night. Emily did 82 push-ups. How many push-ups did Gabriela do?
Solution: Emily did 82 push-ups, and Gabriela did 44 fewer than that, so find the difference. The difference is $82 - 44$ push-ups. She did $82 - 44 = 38$ push-ups.